Love and Music
by Melissa-Love-Him
Summary: Diana Lombard is a shy, studious new student at Torrington Academy but that all changes when she is forced to sing at a karaoke contest with Martin Mystery, the captain of the school's basketball team. After spending time with each other, both realize t


Title: Love and Music

Summary: Diana Lombard is a shy, studious new student at Torrington Academy; but that all changes when she is forced to sing at a karaoke contest with Martin Mystery, the captain of the school's basketball team. After spending time with each other, both realize they share a passionate love for music and singing. But will they retain this love when their school is telling them they cannot be together?

Chapter 1: Their Love

New Year Eve

"Diana, its New Year Eve. Enough reading", Mrs. Lombard, said to Diana.

"But Mum, I'm almost done and.", Diana said when Mrs. Lombard interrupted.

"The Tea party. I pick up your best clothes. Come get ready", Mrs. Lombard, continued.

"Can I have my book back?" Diana said.

Mrs. Lombard passes the book to her.

"Thank You", Diana said to her mum.

"Come on" Mrs. Lombard said

Diana gets ready.

Meanwhile …

Mrs. Mystery walked into the gym room.

"Keep working that on Martin. You gotta win to the championship", Mr. Mystery said to Martin.

Martin shoots a goal.

Mrs. Mystery comes in.

"Boys, did we fly all this way to play more basketball?" Mrs. Mystery interrupted.

Mr. Mystery and Martin look at each other and said, Yeah.

"It's the last night of vacation. The party remembers?" Mrs. Mystery said to them.

"Right. The party. Party New Year Eve", Mr. Mystery sound just like remember.

"Martin, there are kids party downstairs at the basketball court", Mrs. Mystery said.

"Kids party?" Martin said.

"Young adults. Now go, shower up", Mrs. Mystery said.

Martin grabs the basketball from his dad and said, one more, last one.

"OK", Mrs. Mystery said.

Martin shoots a goal.

At the New Year Eve party

Everyone is enjoying himself or herself. Martin opens the door and come in. Walking through the crowd. So did Diana. Diana seat at one of the sofa and start to read her book.

"Who going to rock the house next?" one of people said.

"Huh?" he continued.

The spotlights point at Martin and Diana who is reading her book.

"No, I can't sing." Martin said.

"You know what someday you guys may begging for this. Or not." as he walk down towards the floor.

They start to sing.

Start Of Something New

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

After finish singing,

"Martin", he said.

"Diana", she said.

As both of them shake their hands.

They both went outside.

"You have amazing voice" Martin said.

"Not really. When I'm trying to sing solo, I'm nearly fainted", Diana said.

"Really, why that?" Martin asking Diana

"I took a look at the people staring at me and the next thing I know, I was staring at the ceiling and the stage crew.", Diana explained.

"The way you sing tonight, I was hard to believe." Martin said to her.

"That was the first time I done something like that, I mean, it was cool." Diana said.

"I know completely", Martin said.

"You sang that you have done a lot of singing too", Diana said to him.

"Yeah, sure. I done a lot of singing in the shower", Martin said to her.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

"Yeah", shouted everyone as they run outside to see the fireworks.

Diana looks at Martin, Martin looks at her back.

"I guess I better find my mum to wish her Happy New Year", Diana said to Martin.

"Yeah. Me too. I mean not your mum. My mum and dad", Martin said.

"I call you tomorrow", Martin continued.

"Yeah", taking out her hand phone.

Martin and Diana exchange hand phones and taking their own pictures with the hand phone.

"Here", Martin said as they laugh.

Didn't realize that Diana has gone.

"What you say, you know singing with you was the fun on this entire vacation", Martin said not realize that Diana has gone off.

"What do you live?" he continued as he look at her and realize she has gone.

Martin looks everywhere.

And he looks at Diana 's photo.

"Diana", he said.

Will Martin meet Diana again?

Keep reading Love and Music.

Next Chapter: He meets her.


End file.
